NoPlaceIsSafeForASpider
by rileyfisher617
Summary: After the untimely desth of his aunt May, Peter is placed in a foster home. He continues to attend school bit everyone notices a change in him. Even Tony Stark. The once happy, easily exitable kid has turned quiet, reserved and jumpy. What is happening to Peter in that foster home? Rated for child abuse and depression and maybe a suicide attempt
1. Broken

Hey everyone, this is my new story that I have been working on for a while. I hope you like the first chapter!

———————————————————————

buzz buzz* Peter Parker felt his phone buzz in his pocket in the middle of his AP geometry class. He looked down at it. May.

"Uh Mr. Catello?" may I use the restroom?" His teacher nodded and Peter rushed out of the classroom. It must be important for May to call him in the middle of class.

"Hey May, what's up?" He answered the phone.

"Is this May Parker's nephew?" An unframiliar voice said. "Uh yes, who is this?" He asked starting to shake.

"Peter I regret to inform you that your aunt was found dead outside her car this morning at 10:30." The man said. Peter sunk to the floor shaking.

"Peter as your aunt was your only living family you had, social services will be coming to collect you at school. The front office has been informed of your situation. Collect your books and make your way there now. I'm sorry about your aunt Peter." He hung up the phone. Peter dissolved into tears on the floor. She was dead. His aunt, the only family he had in the world was dead. He never got to say goodbye.

With shaking hands he texted Ned.

Peter: Please come out here

Ned: U ok?

Peter: No, please bring my stuff and tell Mr. Castello I need to go home.

Ned: ok

Peter dropped his phone and sobbed. Ned came out and saw Peter on the floor.

"Dude! What's wrong??" He said. Peter looked up at him, tears streaming down his red, splotchy face.

"She's gone Ned." He said, voice shaking.

"Who?" Ned said alarmingly. Peter told Ned what the man had said, still crying.

"C'mon, I'll help you get to the office." Ned said. He helped up a still sobbing Peter and they mad their way to the front office, leaning on Ned.

———————————————————————

Well, there you guys go! I hope you like my new story! Please leave reviews, please it helps keep me motivated. Please tell me what you think. Sorry that it's short, longer chapters to come.


	2. Why me?

Hey guys! Here is chapter two of my story, I hope you like it. I will be on vacation this whole week so I may not be able to upload but I'll try. Reviews really help keep me motivated so please leave them! Thank you for reading!

Verinoria- I'm sorry for the run-ons I tend to do that a lot...I'll try to get better at that, I'm pretty bad at grammar but I'm trying to get better. Thank you for following!

Buzzkid- so sorry that that last chapter was so short I just wanted to have the first chapter to be kind of a prequel of sorts, I don't know if that makes sense or not. Thank you for following!

Let's get into it!

———————————————————————

The rest of the day went past in a blur. Waiting in the office, sitting in the back of a car driven by the social services agent, sitting in her office, learning that there was a foster home for him that he would go to tomorrow. And while earlier he was a flood of emotions and tears he was now shut down. He stared straight ahead and didn't say a word of acknowledge anyone. He slept in a hotel close to the social services office. Well sleep might not be the best word. He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for morning to come. He was too scared to sleep. Too scared to close his eyes and trust his brain.

The next morning he went back to the office to wait for his new foster family.

"Your Foster parents are Mr. and Mrs. Warner. They have always wanted a son." Mrs. Hoss the social services agent told Peter. He nodded.

"On your way to your new home, they will swing by your old apartment to pick up your stuff." She continued. Peter nodded again. He didn't want to see his old apartment. It was just another reminder that May was never coming back. He couldn't think, he couldn't feel anything but numb. She's gone. She's gone and she's never coming back. It's all my fault.

"Peter! The Warner's are here!" Called Mrs. Hoss. Peter got up and slowly walked into the next room. Sitting in Mrs. Hoss's office was a man dressed in a suit and tie and a woman dressed in a white blouse and a black pencil skirt. Neither were smiling.

"Mr. and Mrs. Warner, this is Peter Parker. His aunt died yesterday so he may not be the chipperst person but he is a gem most of the time." No I'm not. I'm worthless and responsible for my aunts death. Mr. Warner stuck out his hand for Peter to shake. He took it, looking only at the floor.

"Look me in the eye boy" Mr. Warner said. Peter lifted his head and looked him in the eye. His eyes were stone cold. Peter let out a small shutter. His head was pounding, and he felt dizzy, he wanted to lay down.

"We will be on our way now." Mr. Warner said. Pushing Peter out of the door. On the way home they stopped by Peter's apartment. He walked in and into his room to pack his stuff. Little did he know this would be the last time he would ever see his old room. He packed his clothes and possessions and went to May's room. It looked so regular. He couldn't believe she was never going to lay in that bed or take clothes out of that dresser, or look at herself in that mirror again. She's dead. She's dead and it's all your fault. He opened the dresser and took Mays favorite scarf out and stuffed it in his suitcase. He lugged his suitcase out the door. The Warner's were still in the car. Here we go. He put his suitcase next to him and shut the door. He looked out the window as they drove away. Goodbye, goodbye May, goodbye.

—————————————————————

Tony Stark was in his lab. He was fiddling with his iron man helmet, listening to Back in Black by AC/DC. Suddenly his music got quiet. FRIDAYs voice rang out.

"Boss, May Parker was murdered yesterday. Peter is on his way to his new foster home right now."

"WHAT" Tony yelled. "No one thought to tell me yesterday??"

"Sir, the official statement was not released until today." FRIDAY said.

"Do you think I give a damn about the official statement?" Tony retorted.

"No sir, sorry." FRIDAY said.

"It's fine FRI, who are his foster parents?" Tony said, his voice a little softer.

"Mr. Daniel and Cynthia Warner sir." FRIDAY answered.

"Do an extensive background check please FRI."

"Yes sir."

Tony felt so bad for Peter. He knew how much May had meant to him. And to go into foster care must be a drag. He decided to text him.

-Tony: hey Pete, I just heard about your aunt. How are you doing?-

-Peter: hi mr stark. I'm okay I guess. I'm on my way to my new foster house.-

-Tony: well, if you need anything just text me okay?-

-Peter: thanks mr stark-

-Tony: no problem kid-

—————————————————————

Peter leaned his head on the glass of the window of the blue Mercedes he was riding in.

"Pick up your head boy! No smudges on the glass!" Mr. Warner said with a snarl. Peter lifted his head up and stared straight ahead. He had already been snapped at for texting Mr. Stark. I want to go home. No this is your new home. Deal with it idiot.

"Once we get to the house me and you are going to have a chat and go over the rules." Mr. Warner said. Peter could hear the sneer in his voice. He shuttered again. He didn't like this man. He had a bad feeling about him. They pulled up to a huge house in the middle of a rich neighborhood in Queens.

"Out boy!" Mr. Warner said. He opened the door and led Peter into a room with a small bed and desk. The room was maybe half the size of his old room which was pretty tiny too. He put his bag down and turned to Mr. Warner.

"Where to start? Oh right, here." Mr. Warner swung around to face him and punched him directly in the nose.

———————————————————————-

Hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. A Toy

Hey Everyone! It's that time again for the next chapter! Thank you for being patient I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to upload...I've been sick with a weird lingering virus for about a week so i haven't been doing much. Please like and review I really appreciate your support and ideas and suggestions!(words in italics are Peter's thoughts) Love you guys!!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters accept the Warner's all other characters belong to Marvel and Sony, Warner's are my OCs.

Warnings in this chapter: child abuse, self harm, suicidal thoughts. If this triggers you don't read.

-Riley

Reviews:

—The.Weird.Person.Next.Door- Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it! I know poor peter! I was really trying to have him protray grief different to what I've seen in different fanfictions. Here's the think, I wrote this originally on a google docs and I had his thoughts in italics and didn't realize that it didn't get transferred over until I got reviews saying it! Thanks!

—Verinoria- See the end of the first response above and thank you for never failing to keep me in check and help me keep improving! I don't find it offensive at all!!

———————————————————————

Peter staggered back, hands flying to his nose, now broken. Blood flowed freely, oozing in between his fingers.

"When you step through these doors, you are no longer a person of value. You are a toy, a toy for me to play with whenever I feel like it. You are an object to me. You are worthless boy. Nothing. And you remember that. I'll carve my damn name onto your back if that's what it takes to make you remember your mine. Is that understood boy?" The floor seemed to shake under Peter's feet. He was too shocked to answer. He opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"BOY!! I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" He screamed kicking Peter in the back of the knee so it buckled and he fell over onto the hard wood floor. Pain shot through his knees. He nodded shakily. Mr. Warner picked him up by the collar of his T-shirt. Peter felt the floor leave his knees as he was lifted into the air to meet Mr. Warner's eyes.

"Toys obey their masters and answer their questions with yes sir or no sir, boy." He growled.

"Y-y-yes s-sir." Peter stuttered. He was shivering like a scared puppy. _What the hell. What the hell! WHAT THE HELL! No this is not happening. Wait, i deserve this. I sure as hell deserve this I you let your aunt die. No shut up brain I'm not doing this again._

_Worthless_

_Stupid_

_Toy_

_Unimportant _

_Shut up brain, shut the hell up._

Peter was pulled away from his thoughts when a strong fist made contact with his jaw, causing him to gasp in pain. Mr. Warner dropped him onto his floor face down and brought his foot down hard on his back, causing him to arch it.

"This is fun and all but I need to eat some dinner, I'll leave you alone for tonight you'll see you tomorrow morning when you will return to school. You'll eat next at lunch tomorrow if your good tonight and tomorrow morning. If you sprout bruises, tell them that you fell. Got all that boy? Oh and you tell anyone what I'm doing to you, I will kill everyone close you you and not bat an eyelash and make you watch. Besides, you deserve this. Got that boy?"

"Y-yes sir" Peter stuttered.

One hour passed with Peter laying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

ding*

ding*

ding*

ding*

He picked up his phone, 4 new messages.

-Ned-

Hey dude, how you doing. Heard your at your new home. Don't want to push, when do you think you'll be back at school.

-Peter-

I'm good thanks Ned, I'll be back tomorrow.

-Mr. Stark-

Hey kid, how's your new home and family? You can come to the compound whenever you want and we can fiddle around.

-Peter-

Thanks Mr. Stark I'll keep that in mind. I'm good, hey can you come up with a reason why Spider-Man goes away for a little, I need a break.

-MJ-

Hey loser, you okay? I'm sorry about your aunt, when you coming back to school? Flash is being unbearable like always, if he texts him just ignore him Peter.

-Peter-

Hey MJ, im good all things considered, im coming back tomorrow! Yey I guess.

-Flash-

You deserved it you know Parker, I bet it was your fault. Your so unloved it's laughable.

-Peter-

Okay Flash.

_Unloved. He's right you know. You are unloved. No one cares about you. No one should care about you. Your a monster. _

_Monster_

_Unloved _

_Stupid_

_Loser_

_Shut up_

_No one wants to love you._

Peter clutched at his pounding head, still feeling pain everywhere. The thoughts would not go away. Whenever this had happened before May was always there but now... he got up with difficulty and crossed the small room to his backpack and got out his pocketknife and a tissue and bandaid. In one quick motion he pushed up his sleeve and slashed the knife across his arm, bright red blood blossoming up. He wiped it with a tissue and put the bandaid over it. This was the first time in a long time he had cut and yet the feeling of control and relief washed over him.

Ding*

Peter crossed back over to his phone and saw a new text.

-Flash-

You should just do us all a favor and kill yourself parker.

Peter threw his phone back down to his bed and cut. Cut 5 more times. Then 5 more for good measure.

_Kill yourself_

_Your a coward _

_Just do it_

_You'd be doing everyone a favor_

_Shut UP!_

His right arm smarted painfully but he didn't care. He just lay down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow trying to sleep. He put his earbuds in and closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

———————————————————————

Beep*

Tony crosses the room to his phone. He could always have FRIDAY read it to him but he was feeling restless anyway. Something about Peter's situation felt off.

_His aunt just died, of course he'd be less happy then usual._

-Peter-

Thanks Mr. Stark I'll keep that in mind. I'm good, hey can you come up with a reason why Spider-Man goes away for a little, I need a break.

Something didn't seem right about that text. "FRIDAY? Did you finish that background check yet?"

"Yes boss, everything checks out. Nothing bad."

"Thanks FRI, hey can you make send a statement saying that Spider-Man is on vacation or something and needs some time off?"

"Yes boss"

He guessed he was being paranoid. He hoped it was just paranoia. Something just felt off to him.

_He'll be fine_

_He has to be _

_———————————————————————_

Sorry for the short chapter guys, longer ones to come. Also I was kinda depressed while writing this chapter and I guess that shows a bit. Review and tell me what you think!!


	4. Mine

Hey everyone!! I'm back for another chapter, I'm overwhelmed by the positive response I've gotten on this story you guys are the best! All the positive reviews and feedback have made me so happy and I can't believe that more then 2 people have read this. Thank you from the bottom of my heart guys.

This chapter deals with a lot of child abuse and bullying, if that disturbs you please don't read.

I don't have a Tony POV in this chapter, I couldn't quite fit it in.

I'm putting another authors note at the end so read til the end of the chapter for that.

Reviews-

Wisdom and Sea- thank you! I will continue!!

NatBeauty93- I'm so glad you like it and are hooked!

TheWeirdPersonNextDoor- He is a jerk isn't he! And we'll see if Tony saves him :) your welcome for the italics!!

———————————————————————

Peter awoke from his sleep when the overhead light was switched on. He looked st his watch. 3:30 am. He groaned. _What the hell. _

"I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about how fun you are to play with toy." Daniel voice drawled out. Peter cringed as chills ran down his spine.

He heard Daniels footsteps as he walked towards him. He tried to make himself smaller, shying against the wall. Daniel reaches down and closed a hand around Peters throat. He lifted him from the bed. Peter kicked and struggled, trying to breathe. He slammed him into the wall, holding him by the throat, his feet dangling above the ground.

"You are mine to own. Do you understand?" He sneered. Peter nodded as well as he could sigh Daniel choking him. Daniel kneed him in the gut. Peter jerked, causing his head to slam into the wall.

"I. Didn't. Hear. You. Say it toy, tell me your mine to own.

"I-I-im yo-yours t-to o-own s-sir"

"Good toy" Daniel drawled. "This will teach you answer the first time." A cruel smile spread over his face as he brought his knee up again and again, each time connecting with Peter's gut, causing his head to slam into the wall repeatedly.

"Please" he muttered weakly. "Please stop" he knew that was a mistake as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Daniel growled and tightened his grip around Peters neck. Peter clawed at his hand, gasping for air but it was no use. He started punching every part of Peter that could be covered up with clothes. Peter sobbed and sputtered, tears streaming down his face.

One last punch to the face left blood streaming down from his nose, mixing with his tears falling into the hand chenched around his throat. Just when darkness clawed at the sides of his eyes and threatened to take over, Daniel dropped him onto the floor. He curled up into a ball, coughing and sputtering and gulping in air.

Daniel kicked him the back a few times before he left. Sobs wracked Peter's thin, throbbing frame. He knew these bruises wouldn't heal. His enhanced healing ability wouldn't kick in while his extremely high metabolism wasn't fueled. He hadn't eaten since the previous morning. _Damn I'm really hungert too. It hurts, everything hurts. _He soon cried himself back into sleep, still on his bruise covered ball on the floor.

He woke up a couple hours later with a kick to his head. He stayed still, not wanting to face the day ahead. Daniel grabbed his hair and pulled him up to look him into his face.

"You deserve everything I do to you. I hope you know that. If you don't now, you will. See that belt over there?"

Peter looked where he was pointing. He nodded weakly. Every move caused him pain from last nights beating.

"Get up toy."

Peter struggled to his feet.

"Get the belt." Daniel said, giving Peter a sharp shove that made him stumble. He walked the langth of the room and took the belt off the hook. It was long and thick and black with a big, heavy, silver buckle. He slowly walked it to Daniel.

"Thank you toy. Take off your shirt." Peter looked at Daniel, fear creeping into his eyes.

"Please, no. I can barley walk as it is sir, why are you doing this to me?"

Daniel pulled the desk from the middle of the room. He took Peter by his bruised shoulders. He gasped in pain. Daniel let out a low chuckle. He spun Peter around, tore off shirt, and pushed him so he was leaning over the desk, his legs in the floor and his bare back on display for Daniel, like a blank, bruised canvas waiting to be painted red and black. Peter closed his eyes, mind racing. _No, no, no, no, this is going to hurt like a bitch. _He heard the crack as the belt whipped through the air and his back exploded in pain as the buckle slammed onto his back.

Peter couldn't help it. He screamed, tears spilling over his eyes. Again and again until he had hit him 15 times.

"One for every blasted year you've been alive." Daniel seethed. "Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

Peter didn't answer, just sobbed and whimpered. Pain raced through his back.

"Get dressed toy, long sleeves, cover the bruises. Oh and remember, if anyone sees, you fell, got it?

"Y-yes s-sir." Peter slowly got up. Every move was excruciatingly painful for him. Tears were still pouring down his face. Daniel left the room. Peter slowly pulled on a black shirt, so the blood from his back wouldn't show through his shirt. He grabbed his backpack and opted out of carrying it on his incredibly painful back. He limped slowly out of the room. Pain invaded every single movement.

Daniel was waiting for him outside the the door. He grabbed the backpack from his hands and slammed it onto his back. His science book hit him hard into his cut up and bruised back. He cried out.

"Just so you know...I don't regret anything." He whispered to him, handing him a cold wash cloth.

"Wipe the blood and tears off your ugly ass face."

After he was finished cleaning his face he walked outside to meet his bus. Sitting on the bus was pain. _Shit shit shit ow it really hurts really bad ow ow ow. _Every bump in the road was like getting stabbed. It was all he could do not to cry out.

———————————————————————

Sorry for the shorter chapter! I've been really stressed lastly with school starting next week. Next chapter is going to contain less abuse from Daniel and a bunch of Flash bullying, self harm and bad thoughts, MJ and Ned being his best friends fluff and a little bit of Tony being the worlds best dad.

Have a good day, don't forget to review (seriously it fuels me). Thank you for all the support thus far!!


	5. Authors Note-importent

Hey guys. So life happened and some bad things happened in my life. As a result of that I won't be on here for a while, I'm not sure how long unfortunately. I wish I had control of this situation but being under the age of 18 I do not. The only good thing is that when I'm back in you guys are probably going to be overloaded with chapters and one shots that I will have written while waiting to be back on. I really appreciate all the support and I'll see you guys when I get back. I promise I'll be back.

-Riley Fisher


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys. I don't know if you remember me of my silly little story but I kinda disappeared from the face of the planet back in august. Like I said in my last update life really hit hard. I had gotten in a lot of trouble and because of that I had to 'take a break' from this platform. This 'break' has lasted 6 months and I honestly have no clue when im going to be allowed on again. I wanted to post this just so you guys didn't forget about me and so you could know a little more about the shitty situation as to why im not on anymore and I promise to do everything I can in my power to get back on and deliver more content. I don't know if im going to work on this story anymore however unless you guys really want it to continue, my writing style has changed a little and ive been writing a very big fanfiction with tons of OCs and torture in it so when im back you will defiantly see that, thank you guys for the support I received after posting my last update 6 months ago you guys really are the best and I hope to see you all really really soon. bye guys


	7. Im back!

I'm back! hey guys! it's been almost a year since i left and i'm so happy to say that i am finally back! i want to thank all of you for your kind and encouraging messages while i was away. this story is going on hiatus for now. so sorry about that. it will probably return. i have a couple new fics coming your way though! for everyone out there who has watched agents of shield, a fitzsimmons story is being dropped right now. i also have a loki story in the works that should drop sometime this month. thank you for the support! your the best!

-Riley Fisher


End file.
